


Home is wherever I'm with you

by acestheticc



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, Polyamory, just these three being in love and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acestheticc/pseuds/acestheticc
Summary: Just a collection of Domestic Fluff for Kirby/Hollis/Jake





	Home is wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Sternclay discord for encouraging me to write this :)  
> Title comes from the song Home by Edward sharpe and the magnetic zeros

Chapter 1: Wake up call  
Jake was the only morning person out of him, Hollis and Kirby which left him in charge of making food and coffee because Hollis was only ever really awake after they had their coffee in the morning and Kirby wouldn’t be up until an hour or so later or earlier if he or Hollis dragged him out of bed. Jake didn’t mind making breakfast for everyone, he knew what they liked by now and it meant that after he ate he could head out early to hit the slopes and get some time on the fresh snow. This morning though he was still in bed squished between his two significant others when Kirby sleepily raised his head up from jakes side and mumbled “Food?’ at him. 

“Oh, now you want me to get up? I see how it is Kirby, just using me for my radical ability to cook.” Jake joked sliding out of bed anyways and making his way to the small kitchen in the apartment the three shared. Grabbing a sheet pan and the container of cinnamon rolls he had convinced Hollis to get on their trip to Leo’s general store the week before. After popping the rolls into the oven he turned his attention to fixing the coffee as Hollis came into room yawning and still in their bumblebee themed pajamas. 

“Morning, coffee’s almost done then I'll fix your cup if you set the table,” Jake said stretching to grab the coffee mugs off the top shelf where someone had put them. By the time Hollis had set the table the coffee machine beeped to alert them it was ready and jake fixed everyone's mugs making sure to add some extra sugar to Kirby’s and hand it over to Hollis so as to avoid Kirby grabbing the wrong coffee from Hollis and taking a big swig of straight black coffee, again.  
“Issat food I can smell?” Like clockwork, Kirby stumbled into the kitchen to the dining table wrapped in the comforter from the bed like a cloak. 

“Sure is. Nice to see you joined the world of the living by the way.” Hollis teased as Kirby took his mug from their hand. Relieved of the overly sugary coffee Hollis grabbed their mug from the kitchen counter and dug into the warm cinnamon rolls. Morning sunlight streamed through the windows and Jake took a moment to watch his significant others and wonder how he got so lucky.


End file.
